Wyld Horse Lost
by Jason Freeman
Summary: Ranma / Ultimate X-men crossover. Please read and Help me come up with a Better Tittle!!!!!


********************************  
  
Note: This occurs After Ultimate X-men Issue # 12 the " Return to Weapon X " series and goes off into  
  
a divergent from there on.  
  
If you want a quick lay-down of what's up here a site that has reviews for all it's comic's  
  
( http://ultimate.comixtreme.com/reviews.html ).  
  
For all those who don't understand what the hell is going on, Ultimate X- men is a redo of the X-men  
  
series in our time, starting year 2000 and all the characters are in their teenage years ( 15 - 20 years old ).  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma 1/2 or X-men i just write about them  
  
for Free!!.  
  
********************************  
  
(** Author Note: I don't know what to call it ? Any suggestions?**)  
  
" Japanese "  
  
"( English )"  
  
: Radio :  
  
[ thoughts ]  
  
INSERT TITLE HERE: Prologue  
  
Consciousness returned to him as the sudden sensation of his skin coming into abrupt contact with cold steel floor registered into his mind. A faint red glow appearing in the back of his vision told him that the cell shield had been reestablished and the steps of  
  
the soldier's footsteps echoed down the hall until stopping and a resounding 'clank' filled the room as the thick steel door shut close. His entire body was filled with dull pain and a  
  
eternal fatigue, the simple motion of opening his eye lids slightly wider taking what little energy he had left. After a moment his mind registered his surroundings to be those of his personal cell, a sparse place with only a cotton cot with blanket and pillow, a sink and toilet. The cell itself was a single square room cast in a dull pale glow by the single light about 30 meters above him. He did not occupy the entire room himself since he was surrounded by a circular red force field, which stretched from the floor to the ceiling.  
  
He couldn't remember exactly for how long he has been here. His own memories are now a collective jumble of chaos, only pieces if any coming to him at random moments. His existence had been reduced to a number of simple actions. He would wake up and eat the food given to him, they would then lead him somewhere and then started  
  
the pain which would seem to last an eternity before ending where he would then be thrown back into his cell until the next day. Once in a while he would feel a blank in his memory and knew that something had happened because he would feel more then the normal amount of wounds upon his body. He knew that they had somehow blocked his  
  
memories and where doing something to him, what however he had no idea and was in no position to stop them. Tired of wasting energy he let his eyes close once again, concentrating on letting his body rest and heal for the pain he knew would inevitably come tomorrow. He had tried over and over again in attempt to try and remember who he  
  
was, who were these people, and why he was here but to no avail. At this point he was beyond being fearful and terrified, any emotions had been long since worn out only a intense feeling of mental and physical exhaustion remaining. His only wish now was just  
  
for the pain to stop, and had a feeling that it wasn't going to end until either whoever was doing this to him decided to stop or his own body just can take anymore and gives up.  
  
A sad sigh escapes his lips as he allows darkness to cover his vision and hope to find some kind of solace in the arms of lady Oblivion.  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
Hito Yishimada sat ideally in his office as he read through a stack of meaningless paper work regarding the latest mission finished by one of his 'agents'. He was the currenthead of the Japanese branch of the Weapon X project, which now utilizes ' Mutants' as a  
  
type covert tacitcal Squad against any threats. Orignially it was begun as a super-solider program but was soon converted to what Yishimada considered a more inefficent purpose.Placing down  
  
the paperwork before him he walked around his office, to the small private bathroom to the far side of the room. Walking over toward the sink he turned the faucet on and relished the cool feeling of the liquid against his skin.  
  
Those stupid military bureaucrats worried about the rights of those 'homo superior' , as far as Yishimada was concerned they were just as bad as the Burukamin, trash, dead ends that evolution  
  
has come-up with in the furtherment of true human evolution. He felt his senses coming back to alertness from the shock of the cool water flow and stopped the faucet, the rhythmic sound of droplets falling into the sink echoing through the room as he examined himself in the  
  
mirror. His slim face looked relatively young despite him being at 42 years old, the dark lines under his eyelids and the certain hardness in his eyes the only thing hinting at his true age. His face would be considered handsome even if not were for the three thin pink scars that drew diagonally across his face. It was one of the reasons why he and the head of the American branch got along so well, both shared a blood debt to a certain adamantium clawed individual. Before getting started in his military career he served a guard to one of the high lords of the Yukuza, one that just happen to piss off a dangerous Gai-jin foreigner who lashed back at him with a ferocity that Yishimada has never seen matched. Despite his anger he considered  
  
himself lucky, many had come out worse then a scar, even more hadn't come out at all. Last he had heard the 'Wolverine' had been captured by Wraith... lucky bastard got him first. He brushed his hands over the small beard that had grown under his chin, along with his cropped back hair  
  
giving him a almost sinister appearence.  
  
he smile. [ perfect. ]  
  
He was broken out of his trance when the beeping sound of his intercom signaled that he had a call coming in. Quickly drying his face off he walked over and sat on his chair as he answered the call. " General Yishimada speaking."  
  
" General sir, this is Sergeant Hitomi. Sir, we have received some urgent news for you." A young voice could be heard over on the other side of the line.  
  
"..continue Sergeant, what exactly is the emergency?" " Sir, this concerns Colonel Wraith with the American Weapon X division." This immediately gained the attention of the General. The American branch of operation Weapon X was being commanded under one of the coldest most ruthless men he has ever known, Colonel John Wraith. Many would  
  
commend him to being comparable to him but he felt the difference between them was that he had a sense of honor. Despite his abhorrent nature, it was undisputed that he was a excellent military commander and if some trouble were to arise at any facility under his  
  
command that it should be noted for future reference. " What of the American division? "  
  
" Sir. According to all available sources at 8:13 PM eastern standard time the Main Weapon X compound located in Finland was attacked by a mutant terrorist group call the 'Brotherhood of mutants' who were leading a rescue mission from all accounts."  
  
"what of the Compound itself and Colonel Wraith?"  
  
"Both terminated Sir. Colonel Wraith was executed by S.H.I.E.L.D official Nick Fury and the compound along with the Weapon X program was eliminated." This was not good he thought, over the years the American and Japanese divisions of Weapon X have grown apart considerably to the point of where they could almost be considered two different branches. However it is still possible that they still could be connected to each other and Yishimada did not want to attract any unwanted attention, especially from a genetic terrorist group such as the brotherhood. " Has there been any evidence that has  
  
been connected to us?"  
  
The soldier's voice took on a slightly reassuring voice " none as of yet sir."  
  
" Very well Sergeant that will be all, keep me update on any new occurences."  
  
" Yes, Sir." General Yishimada ended the conversation and slowly leaned himself into his plush leather chair closing his eyes in a moment of thought, his elbows resting on the armrests, his hands brought together to his face, fingertips touching. Holding his pose a  
  
moment longer he pressed the intercom again before rising from his seat and walking over the to small bar behind his desk. A thin, light voice crackled to life on the speaker of the intercom. " Doctor Lazarius here, what can I do for you general? "  
  
" What is the status of our Agent Wyld Horse? "  
  
" fully Recovered from his last mission and currently resting in  
  
his containment cell sir."  
  
A small smile danced upon the edges of Yishimada's lips. " Excellent, prep him for tomorrow, I have another assignment for him."  
  
" Yes Sir."  
  
A sound of a click on the other side of the line signalled the end  
  
of the conversation and Yishimada reclined back into his chair a warm cup of Sake in his left hand, the small smile still on his lips. The American Branch might have abandoned the true purpose of the Weapon X project but he new better. They were so close at finally getting it right when they killed the project and he decided to take it up where they failed. [ Feh. typical American Laziness. ] he thought.  
  
It was as his father said ' if it didn't work the first time, try again.'and he was right. He had succeded, already the test subject has completed over 20 missions with 110% acuraccy. Now, it was time for his little side project to prove it's ultimate worth once again.  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
End Prologue  
  
Send C & C to : Jonny_demonic@hotmail.com 


End file.
